


Shards of a Shattered past

by Starlight_magic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Falling In Love, Magic, Memory Loss, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, loki has a daughter, memory dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_magic/pseuds/Starlight_magic
Summary: I chose the name Reaper for Kyra because the reaper leviathan in the game Subnautica. It's cool and terrifying at the same time...especially when it's attacking your seamoth





	1. Intro

**PROFILE NAME:** TRICKSHOT

**NAME:** LEE MORGAN BERNERS

**ABILITIES:** HYPER-SPEED

**AGE:** 1,984 (ASGARDIAN HERITAGE)

**AFFILIATION:** AVENGERS/SHIELD

**PREFERRED WEAPON:** ENCHANTED BOW AND ARROW

**EYE COLOR:** BROWN 

**HAIR COLOR:** BLACK WITH GREEN TIPS

**SKIN COLOR:** LIGHT BEIGE

**HEIGHT:** 6'0"

**RELATIONSHIP TO TARGET:** UNKNOWN

 

 

**TARGET'S NAME:** KYRA

**ABILITIES:** SHAPE SHIFTING, MAGIC, ICE

**AGE:** 1,756

**AFFILIATION:** HYDRA

**PREFERRED WEAPON:** TWO SWORDS/DAGGERS

**EYE COLOR:** RADIOACTIVE GREEN

**HAIR COLOR:** JET BLACK

**SKIN COLOR:** PALE 

**HEIGHT:** 5'4"


	2. The Known and Unknown

There were many things that Trickshot knew about his relationship with Kyra, though he preferred not to share any of it with anyone:

-Kyra and him went to the same school

-They were in the same dorm room

-She spent a lot of time with him as their relationship developed into something special

-They went on a lot of adventures together after they graduated

-Thanos took her

-For about a period of ten years, she seemed to be in pain

-Then he stopped feeling her pain and distress

-Kyra had gone missing

 

He sighed, so far there was nothing more that he could add to the list...not that it would help him find Kyra. It had been five years since Trickshot had stopped feeling Kyra's distress, and the continual baby treatment that he was receiving from SHIELD had only pissed him off more. He stared at the list until the very sight of it made him mad, then he angrily flipped the table, and gritted his teeth to keep from crying.

There was a knock at the door, and Trickshot looked over, it was Clint Barton--the other archer of the Avengers.

"Yes?" there was a slight waiver in his voice. 

"Tony and Loki found Kyra, and they want you to be a part of the recovery operation."

Trickshot smiled, finally Kyra had been found.

"Against Fury's wishes, I assume?" He asked.

"Of course, you're the only one that apparently can best her," Barton replied," though I would like to see that."

The other archer turned to go, then stopped.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes," Trickshot nearly whispered--his voice failing him, " tell them that I will go with."

There was a reply, but Trickshot didn't hear it, he was too busy thinking about his one and only love--Kyra, the unknowing daughter of the God of Mischief.

His one true love was the daughter of Loki; and he loved her no matter what.

_Kyra,_ he thought,  _I will_ always  _love you._


	4. Lost and Foud

She was being followed, she had known the whole time. Due to the fact, Hydra agent Reaper made slight changes in her route back to the base, even circling around and doubling back in an effort to lose the stalker.

"Reaper, why are you not returning to base?" Director Blade's voice came through the radio unit.

"I'm being followed, sir." She replied.

"Ah, we see him," Blade's voice crackled," Snow stalker."

"The deserter?" Reaper asked.

She suddenly felt a male hand press against her mouth, preventing her from saying anything, then another hand disengaged the radio system.

"You're safe, don't panic."

On instinct, Reaper jammed her elbow back, breaking the man's hold on her, then whirled around. She was facing the former agent Snow stalker.

"You're a deserter, a stain on this earth, and a coward!" She sneered.

The former agent just smirked, then shifted his gaze away from her and nodded slightly. 

Suddenly, something hit the back of her head, Reaper turned, finding a man with all blue armor along with a blonde guy, a green guy, and two archers.

_You're outnumbered, you can't fight them all._

"Kyra!" One of the archers yelled

_Who's Kyra?_

In the moment that she had been distracted, the Snow stalker had grabbed both her arms, preventing her from grabbing the dagger hidden in her boot.

"Kyra," the black-haired archer said again,"stop fighting, you're safe now."

Now, she was confused, who were these people? Why did they keep calling her Kyra?

The name felt very familiar, but she couldn't place it. The archer slowly approached, giving Reaper a vague sense of unease at the slowly closing distance.

"Careful Trickshot," the traitor warned," when I was brainwashed, I nearly attacked my best friend."

"I'm  _not_ brainwashed!" Reaper protested.

The archer still approached, narrowing the distance to at least two feet, then to one foot. He lifted his hand to her cheek and gently guided her until their gazes met, and there was a certain softness in his eyes.

"Kyra," the archer whispered,"you're safe now, there's no need to fight anymore, no one's going to hurt you."

To her, the words sounded illogical and untrue, but something told her that maybe she could trust him.

There was a loud crash followed by a deep--angry--roar, and Reaper looked over to find her staff missing.

"HULK!" The other archer yelled," STOP!"

"SCEPTER!" Came the deep reply.

Her and the other archer made eye contact, which seemed to confuse him

"I've seen your eyes before," he said.

With everyone distracted, Reaper took the opportunity to wrench her arms free and send a massive shock wave to knock everyone down and run.

"Kyra!" Someone yelled," Wait!"

Something hit her head, and her vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the name Reaper for Kyra because the reaper leviathan in the game Subnautica. It's cool and terrifying at the same time...especially when it's attacking your seamoth


End file.
